


Feathers of a Yellow Canary

by LittleChibi1009



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Probably ooc, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChibi1009/pseuds/LittleChibi1009
Summary: [Songfic] It was the start of Winter and Shiki was heading back to his home. Midway, he encountered a Yellow Canary stuck in a trap and freed it. That night, he got an unexpected visit from a beautiful young man with golden hair and eyes. This is where their story together begins.A ShikiTsuba oneshot of The Crane Maiden AU + Feathers Across the Seasons AU. Pretty much a combination of both, Feathers Across the Seasons for the beginning and The Crane Maiden for the ending… kind of.(I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfiction...Sorry!)





	Feathers of a Yellow Canary

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT: THE END NOTES AND THE STORY HAS BEEN EDITED SLIGHTLY BUT OTHER THAN THAT, NOTHING ELSE HAS BEEN CHANGED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!!)

_Winter_

 

It was a cold afternoon and the start of Winter. The snow falling from the sky slowly covered the mountains like a blanket. Shiki was wearing a conical hat and carrying a wicker basket full of wood on his back while walking on an almost frozen pathway back to his village. His exhaustion was slowly eating away the last of his energy.

As he was walking, he heard a cry from a bird. Shiki hesitantly stepped closer to the source of the sound and saw a bird, a Yellow Canary*, stuck in a trap. It tried to fly away but to no avail. Shiki felt pity for the bird but it also reminded him of his state and how he was almost on the verge of bankruptcy. He crawled up to the small animal and put both of his hands up to show that he meant no harm. The Canary looked at Shiki calmly and so, the latter proceeded to release the bird from the trap. The bird flapped its wings and chirped happily when it got freed and flew towards the sky. Shiki just looked the bird flying away with a small smile on his lips and continued to walk towards his home.

That night, a raging blizzard hit the village where the Shiki stayed. Shiki was sitting by the fireplace and drinking a hot cup of tea**. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. ‘Who could it be at this time…?’ Shiki thought as he stood up to answer the door. He opened it still feeling groggy. He saw a young man in a white kimono with a matching blanket draped over his head.

“May I help you…?” Shiki asked, still feeling tired. The man looked up and pulled the blanket down to reveal his face. All exhaustion Shiki had disappeared in an instant when he saw what the young man looked like. He had golden eyes and hair that looked so familiar but he couldn’t figure out why. A light pink blush dusted Shiki’s cheeks. He looked beautiful.

“Can I stay here for the night? The storm’s so heavy I can’t even see where I’m going…” Shiki snapped out of his daze. He stepped aside to welcome the man.

“Please come in.” He led the man to where the fireplace was.

“Thank you.” Shiki then gave the man a cup of tea. He sat across from the man, his gaze not averting a bit.

“So where are you going to go after the blizzard dies down?” Shiki questioned. The man just looked down at the floor.

“I don’t know really… I’ve always had nowhere to return to. I just roam around everywhere” He smiled sadly.

“Then…” Shiki started “You can stay with me. My house is big enough for the both of us anyways.” The man looked up, slightly bewildered with Shiki’s offer.

“Are you sure…?” Shiki nodded

If you insist. The name’s Tsubasa by the way.” He smiled and held his hand out.

“Shiki.” He replied back and shook Tsubasa’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Shiki!”

Ever since then, they lived together. Tsubasa would do house chores while Shiki went to the forest and chopped up wood to sell. They didn’t roll in a lot of money but… they manage. Of course, the two of them would bicker a lot but it was normal of them now. Shiki, however, had a hard time holding back his feelings for the blonde.

Two weeks after Tsubasa started to live with him, he confessed his feelings for the blonde. Shiki was almost certain that his love for the younger one would get rejected. He was surprised to hear that Tsubasa felt the same way since they first met during Winter. Not long after, the two of them got married. The both of them felt they didn’t need to wait any longer.

The newlywed couple were now cuddling in each other’s warmth next to the fireplace while looking outside, their hands were locked together. It was snowing outside, the tiny flakes covered the entire village.

“The first time we met was snowing as well. Do you remember, Tsubasa?” He whispered in the blonde’s ear. Tsubasa was surprised by the older one’s words and his face flushed bright red.

“Shut it, you...” He hid his face in the shadow of Shiki’s sleeve, clearly embarrassed. Shiki used that chance to snuggle closer to Tsubasa, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of his loved one.

 

_Spring_

 

Days passed and the snow eventually started to clear up. Flowers started to grow back and birds were cheerfully chirping. Hearing the birds chirp around him, Tsubasa sang along as one of the birds landed on his finger.

_“In a night where wishes are granted, I want to spread out my wings_  
_And ascend to the place seen by the two of us_  
_Cogwheels mischievously entwined_  
_Vanishing into the sky”_ ***

Shiki looked up from what he was doing and smiled when he heard his loved one sing. “Your voice is beautiful, Tsubasa.” The blonde just grinned at Shiki.

“Well, of course! I’m a Ca- I mean, I have a talent for singing!” Tsubasa said while grinning. ‘Crap! I nearly blew my cover…’ He thought but then he remembered what he said. Tsubasa then went to where Shiki was and sat next to him. The latter rested his head on top of the blonde’s lap.

“Hey… If one day, I don’t sound beautiful anymore, would you still love me?” Tsubasa asked while brushing a strand of Shiki’s hair to the side. In return, Shiki slowly lifted his hand and gently caressed Tsubasa’s face.

“What kind of question is that? Of course, I would” Tsubasa felt tears of joy rushing to his eyes and rolling down, a bright red blush painted his cheeks. He kissed Shiki’s forehead.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, honey."

_Summer_

 

After that, the weather started to get boiling and cicadas were making noise everywhere. One day, Tsubasa and Shiki were in their garden tending to the crops they grew together when all of a sudden, Shiki coughed up a lot of blood and collapsed. Tsubasa immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to Shiki’s side.

“SHIKI!!!!”

He quickly helped Shiki get to his futon and prepared a cold towel for him. It was then that Tsubasa figured out that Shiki was suffering from a severe illness for a while now. But there was a huge problem that stood in their way. They can’t afford the medicine that Shiki needed as they were poor. Tsubasa thought and thought for a way for them to earn enough money and had only one idea. He got up and went to a different room.

Tsubasa went into a small room used for storage and there he found a loom. He sat next to it. A bright light surrounded his right arm and it turned into a wing with vibrant yellow feathers. He plucked a feather and started to weave it. He went on without stopping for a long time. After getting a small part of fabric done, he got up and decided to check on Shiki’s condition. Cuts and scrapes covered his hands. When he arrived, Shiki was already waking up. Tsubasa prepared a glass of water and helped Shiki sit up. He held the glass close to his husband’s mouth to make it easier for him to drink. Shiki held one of Tsubasa’s hand and slowly caressed his fingers.

“You have beautiful fingers, Tsubasa...” Shiki said, his voice becoming more noticeably scratchy. But the hand gripping Tsubasa's was far too cold, as if it were ice.

“If one day, my fingers were to disappear… Would you still love me?” Tsubasa asked.

“Of course, I would...” Shiki answered back, the same way he did before. Tears flowed down again. More than last time and for a different reason.

 

_Autumn/Fall_

 

The seasons started to change once again, the leaves changed colours and fell. The cool breeze was blowing but it didn’t change much. Tsubasa still wove without rest, day and night. He became more tired to the point where his fingers could stop any minute now. His hands looked terrible, blood was slowly dripping down and they were messily wrapped in bandages but Tsubasa didn’t care.

‘Move fingers! I can’t let him die now!’ He thought to himself. The silk was being close to finished but because of that, Tsubasa progressively stopped checking up on Shiki. So much that even Shiki started to notice it.

Shiki grew concerned and got up. He walked to find Tsubasa, his steps were slow and his sight was almost fading away again but he couldn’t stop here. He soon reached outside of the storage room and that’s where he heard Tsubasa wince in pain.

‘Tsubasa!’ He hurriedly opened the door and saw something he never expected to see in his life. Tsubasa’s arm was transformed into a wing with very few feathers left. The blonde jumped a little, surprised that Shiki would even find him here. But, he realised that Shiki now knew him for what he really was. Knowing that, the shadow from Tsubasa’s golden hair covered his eyes and he asked one last question.

“If one day, I am no longer human… Would you still love me?” Tsubasa asked. He felt scared hearing the answer. But, Shiki slowly walked up to him and hugged Tsubasa from behind.

“Of course, I always have and will still love you…” Those words filled Tsubasa up with hope again. He looked at the unfinished silk. He decided that he can get enough money for the medicine without using the rest of his feathers. And so, he got up and ran. Tsubasa ran and ran to the market, his legs not stopping for a rest. There, he attracted the attention of many villagers and they started bidding money, the price gradually getting higher. Fortunately, one villager bid enough money for the medicine. Tsubasa received the money and ran to the nearest pharmacy, bought the medicine and sprinted straight back to his home.

‘Please don’t let it be too late, God!’ He prayed to himself. Tsubasa soon reached home and went to where he last saw Shiki, blisters were starting to form on his feet. There, he saw an unconscious Shiki laying up against the wall in the storage room. Tsubasa instantly got a glass of water and helped Shiki drink his medicine. After, he lifted him up, put him in his futon again and gripped his hand, praying that he would make it. Minutes passed, possibly hours even and Shiki woke up. Tsubasa sighed in relief.

“Tsubasa…” Shiki weakly called out, his eyes still half closed.

“I’m glad you’re still alive…” Tsubasa hugged Shiki. Tears were threatening to fall. “But now that you know me for what I am, I cannot stay here any longer…I was the bird you saved the night you met me and I’m still grateful for that.” Tsubasa stared deeply into Shiki’s eyes and kissed him on his lips for the last time.

“I love you and I always will. Remember me.” Tsubasa got up and walked towards the door. Shiki lifted a hand in an attempt to reach Tsubasa. The blonde looked back at Shiki and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He transformed into a bird and flew into the horizon.

“Wait…Tsu…ba…sa” Shiki tried to call out but soon fell asleep again from the medicine’s effects.

‘Goodbye, Shiki…’

…

Shiki felt his consciousness coming back to him. He blinked his eyes a few times and woke up completely. He didn’t feel this good in a very long time. But, he recalled all of his prior events with Tsubasa. He shot up out of his futon and rushed out of the door. Nothing. Tsubasa was gone forever and he knew it. Shiki dropped down to his knees and sobbed.

That night, Shiki laid in his futon, missing the presence of his loved one. Now, he can only dream of Tsubasa. Shiki just heaved out a sigh.

‘I will always remember you, Tsubasa.’

**Author's Note:**

> * - I decided to use Yellow Canaries and not Cranes like the actual story because of Tsubasa’s character song “Canaria”. Although, I’m not sure if Canaries are active during Winter...
> 
> ** - It’s honestly kind of ironic for Shiki to be drinking tea because I’m pretty sure he’s a coffee person but I had to use tea just to make it a little bit more realistic.
> 
> *** - This part is actually the chorus of Canaria. I just felt that it would fit with the theme of the story and not because I am a fan of Saito Soma (Tsubasa’s seiyuu) ^^;; 
> 
> Welp, here we are! First of all, i would like to say thank you to the people that actually read this even if you didn't like it. Also, I'm pretty sure it'll feel like it was rushed at some bits and I apologise for that... But, this was my first fanfiction and I had so much fun writing this, even though I'll probably cringe when I read this again but I hope some of you will stick around for some of my other works as well! 
> 
> And to those that like to listen to Feathers Across the Seasons, you might've noticed that when Tsubasa said "If my fingers were to disappear... Would you still love me?", that happened in the Summer in this fic but this actually happened in Autumn. I hope you noticed that because that's when it transitions to The Crane Maiden~ 
> 
> Also, I would like to give a special thanks to Judaiteito for making the theory on Tumblr on how Shiki and Tsubasa might a reincarnation of the husband and the crane from The Crane Maiden (And for making a second theory using the song Chronoah). It pretty much inspired me to write this entire story. If you guys are curious on what I'm talking about, this link is here:  
> http://judaiteitoreokou.tumblr.com/post/164583804322/tsukipro-shiki-and-tsubasa-why-am-i-doing-this
> 
> That's all for now! Depending on how this fic does, I might do an epilogue of what happens in the present. I hope you guys will have a Merry Christmas and a happy holidays!
> 
> See ya! <3


End file.
